


His Lover Is Far Away/他的爱人在远方

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Obsession
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 假如皮相能够传承。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是旧作

　　上篇

　　他的爱人正走向很远的地方。

　　>>> 

　　吴亦凡准备去他那一次都没有去过的祖籍，他和吴世勋的最后一次见面是在三天前。

　　吴亦凡走之前跟他说，很快回来。

　　吴亦凡早上出发，第一天下午吴世勋打了个电话过去，吴亦凡说还没到。

　　晚上吴世勋又打了一个，没人接。

　　吴世勋一边洗碗一边暗暗咒骂，快你妈，一天就不接电话，真有种，你最好在那边住个十天半个月的，三天之内回来我就弄死你。

　　他晚上一个人吃饭，一个人看电视，一个人洗碗，他想尽力维持之前两人生活的模式。

　　他一个人睡觉，怀里抱着被子。

　　果然吴亦凡三天之内没回来。太棒了，他想。

　　他不再自己做晚饭，晚上的时间用游戏来消磨，时间过得快了很多，但他希望再快一点。

　　>>>

　　吴亦凡去看望他母亲的弟弟，也就是他的舅舅。他其实没怎么见过他母亲家里的人，可能也就一两次，除了他外婆。而这仅有的一两次也是在小时候，没什么记忆。

　　他走到那里的时候已经是晚上了。走，对，走。他坐中巴车到镇上，却发现没有车到他舅舅所在的村庄，他问过一些黑车，却都只摇摇头。

　　他没办法，只能问别人怎么去那里，别人说，一直走。

　　他看向前方，是一条弯曲的路，不宽，一直走。

　　开始还是水泥路，后来水泥都没了，就是土路。

　　他还拎着很多孝敬他舅舅的礼品，他的鞋脏了，衬衫纽扣松了，衣袖卷了起来。

　　他在心里暗骂这个他一次都没有来过的地方和没记忆的舅舅，他一气之下真想把所有的东西都扔在地上，掉头走人，但是他咬咬牙，都走到这里了，就快了，反正以后也不用再来了。

　　他看到前面渐渐出现疏落的房屋，舒了一口气，终于要到了。

　　他走近村庄，却发现这里都是平房。镇上离这不远，不说繁华，但到底是现代城市的模样，怎么这里瞬间就倒退到上世纪。

　　有人从村口出来迎接他，他的脸上摆上礼貌的笑，叫：“舅舅。”递上自己带的礼品。

　　其实他不知道这个人是不是他的舅舅，但是他想他妈应该跟他舅舅知会过了，会在村口接他的，不然还有谁呢。这个男人脸很黑，皮很皱，看起来可能有六十，头发却是黑的，可能在农村风吹日晒，看起来老。

　　“舅舅”接过礼品，带着他一边往回走一边问：“叫什么名字？”

　　他不熟悉他舅舅，他舅舅也不熟悉他，不知道他叫什么也是情有可原的。

　　他说：“吴亦凡。”他怕他舅舅听不清，又大声慢速的重复了一次。

　　舅舅“哦”了一声。

　　舅舅把他带到家里，八仙桌一圈已经围满了人，都是年纪不大的孩子。只剩两个上席，一个是舅舅的，另一个应该就是他的。

　　他对众人说：“抱歉，没想到这么多人都在等我，耽误你们吃饭了，不好意思。”半弯着腰鞠躬。

　　舅舅说：“没事，把包给我，我帮你挂起来，吃饭吧。”

　　菜很荤，虽然他是食肉性，但肉像是浸在油里，味道也很将就，舅舅还不停的给他夹菜，他一顿饭吃的很煎熬。

　　他还感受到来自四面八方的视线钉在他脸上，他回望过去，是一双双清澈的眼睛，他友好的笑笑，对方要么依然盯着他，要么低下头吃饭，像是根本不领他情的样子。

　　算了，都是孩子。

　　其实说是孩子，并不是非常小，只是因为比他小，大的可能和吴世勋差不多大，小的可能在上小学，有男有女。他没问都是谁家的孩子，不是这个舅舅的，就是其他舅舅的。

　　他吃完饭躺在床上，好不容易喘口气想终于有时间给吴世勋打个电话了，但是他等了很久电话都没有接通，直到自动挂断。

　　“妈的。”他看了看手机，信号竟然只有一格。他晃了晃手机，信号全没了。

　　>>>

　　吴世勋闲来无事，看起了书。

　　吴亦凡买过很多书，他也不知道吴亦凡有没有全部看过。

　　吴亦凡喜欢看心理励志类的畅销书，他对于那种书很不屑一顾，他在其中找小说看。

　　但往往他看着看着就睡着了。这么一来，时间对于他来说，确实变快了很多。

　　>>>

　　吴亦凡第二天早上就想走的，舅舅硬是让他留下来吃中饭，盛情难却——其实更多的原因是他对这里不熟悉，拒绝的话他说不出口。

　　这里空气很好，不远处有个水库，经常看到有野鸭在中心嬉戏，远处是渐成雾白色的山。

　　像是空气的流速都慢了下来，没有城市里各式各样嘈杂的噪音，没有川流不息的车流和人群，暂时忘却工作和生活上的烦恼，有的只是真实而平和的心。

　　吴亦凡醒来之后突然分不清是早上还是下午。可能很多人都有过这种体验，尤其是下午睡一觉起来，别说时间了，就是自己在哪儿也一时搞不清。

　　他记得舅舅是要让他在这里吃过午饭再走的，他想，怎么还没人来喊他吃午饭，多久了。

　　他没事，沿着村子外面那条路走，面对水库站立，他的目光随着那几只野鸭移动，潜入水中，又钻出来，有的飞走了，他就继续盯着剩下的。

　　他想到很久以前他母亲给他讲的童话故事。在故事里，总是有个公主，有个王子，公主总是美丽的，王子总是英俊的，他们经历千难万苦在一起后，故事总是在这里停止。

　　他喜爱过那些故事，尽管那是女孩子才会热衷的玩意儿。

　　可是很可惜，他的母亲并没有那么多时间来陪他在童话的城堡里多呆几年。可能处于某种弥补的心理，他现在长大了，很乐意为他爱的人建立一座坚固的城堡，城堡里有玩具，有好意，有真心，和永恒。

　　不过可能吴世勋并没有他认为的那么幼稚，他在不断的成长，他的耳朵和眼界不是闭塞的，总有一天这一座城堡会容不下他。

　　吴亦凡看到离他很近的水面游过一条鱼，突然想起来今天中午有他讨厌的鱼，舅舅不停的给他夹带刺的鱼肉。他想起来他已经吃过午饭了，那还等什么呢，不是该走了吗。

　　这里手机打不出去，不知道固定电话能不能打出去，但是他没问舅舅，反正今天就要走了。吴世勋应该很生气吧，他想想就知道。

　　他不知道自己在水库边站了多久，太阳已经快要落下去了，有个孩子在离他不远处叫他，“哥哥，吃饭了。”说的方言，不过简单的句子不是很难懂。

　　他想跟那个孩子说我不在这里吃了，我要回去了，不过他估计跟小孩说没用，直接跟舅舅说吧。

　　舅舅极力挽留，奈何他一定要走。

　　“我已经两天没打电话回去了，再不走世勋就要担心了。”他没跟他们说过吴世勋是谁，也没在之前提过这个名字，他根本不在意他们明不明白，反正他要走了，以后他也不会来了。

　　一群孩子拥他一路走出去，可他走到村口的时候却看到吴世勋正向他走过来。

　　“世勋！”这次只是他一个人来，他根本没告诉吴世勋来这里的路线，他是怎么来的？再说，他来干什么？出什么事了？

　　吴世勋走在路上时是面无表情，走到他面前的时候就弯着眼笑了起来，抿着嘴，“哥哥。”

　　吴世勋一般不叫他哥哥，但是他听了很受用，心里暖洋洋的。

　　他一把抱住吴世勋，闻到他身上的青草味，和这里路边的草的味道一样，是属于这里的味道。路边的草没有人管，都长得很高。

　　晚上吃过饭，他和吴世勋躺在床上，吴世勋靠着他的肩膀，一句怪他的话都没说，他的心情很好。

　　他翻身趴在吴世勋的身上，仔细端详他的脸。

　　吴世勋微笑着看着他，也许是灯光的关系，吴世勋的皮肤没有往常那样白，有一些黄，和灯光融在一起，像一幅保存已久的旧画。

　　吴亦凡说：“想我了？”

　　吴世勋点点头，双手慢慢放在他的腰上。

　　吴亦凡怕有好奇的小孩会循声过来看，关掉了灯，伴着黑暗中依稀的光点，开始玩弄起那副身体来。

　　吴世勋在床上一向很乖，他不提过多的要求，没有特殊的癖好，容易满足，容易高潮，他的身体漂亮，柔韧性好。

　　吴亦凡有时会想，就算哪天我不爱你也要霸占着这副身体。不过他爱他，爱得全心全意，就像爱他自己。

　　吴世勋捂着嘴不叫出来，他更觉得兴致高昂，他觉得自己这次难得的强健，而他平时都是较为温柔的。

　　做了几次，他没有数。

 


	2. Chapter 2

　　下篇

　　吴世勋已经连续打了几天电话，每天都打不止一个，但是一直打不通。

　　他想过是不是要报警。

　　他最近的脾气变得越来越火爆，他本身的脾气就算不上好，只是平常对于别人需要善良，他只是善良。

　　吴亦凡你有本事就别回来！他一边想着，一边再次摁下拨号键，依然没人接。

　　>>>

　　吴亦凡问吴世勋要不要走，吴世勋说难得他回老家，住几天吧。吴亦凡回去并没有事，他请过假了，牵挂就只有吴世勋，既然吴世勋也来了，两个人就当度假了。

　　他们睡到十点才醒，平常节假日这个时间起是很正常的，但是在农村起居时间都提前，而且这里并不是只有他们两个人，等他们起来洗漱完毕，已经要吃中饭了。

　　吴亦凡不太好意思，不仅他一个人来了，还带了一个人。不过舅舅没说什么。

　　他们下午去水库游泳，天气不阴不晴，天空很白很亮，偶尔有徐徐的风。

　　他们之前不是没一起游过泳，但这是第一次吴亦凡知道吴世勋可以潜的那么深，游动的姿态那么灵活，他的背脊像鱼的背一样光滑，水从他背中间的那条深凹的沟中流过，穿进他的腰下。

　　他在这野外的自然中，像是得到放纵的灵魂，他的一切都与树木花草同生，他的呼吸被附着在花叶的背后，伴随着每一次日月的交替，都得到一次崭新的重生。

　　在吴亦凡眼中，吴世勋总是这个世界上一切属于美、生于美、附属于美的事物的代名词，也许仅仅用美这种单调的字眼无法表达，他就像是世界上最后的希望，你把所有的渴望都寄托在他身上，并且永远不会失望。他就是宇宙得以平衡的原因，所有的光都聚焦在他头顶，从他的发尖开始，用最虔诚的口吻、最慈悲的方式，将他照耀在光明的神坛上。他在哪里，哪里就是净土。

　　他和吴世勋晒在白云下，像两条得以解脱的鱼，湿嗒嗒，黏糊糊，滑溜溜，他的呼吸变得很慢，导致这次呼气已经花了很长的时间。

　　极慢的呼吸仿佛把他的时间也拉长了，他在他所及之处的一方小小空间里，看到的、听到的，是和别人不一样的时空，他透过被扭曲的空气欣赏窒息前片刻的安宁，仿佛一切都静止在时间轴上固定的一点，他的耳朵里似乎听到枝叶和水波震动产生的嗡嗡声，由远及近，越来越嘈杂。

　　他鼻下的人中处感到火热的气流滚动，下一次吸气却还没舍得开始，好像再呼吸一口陆地上的空气他就要死了。

　　吴世勋的上半身露出水面，吴亦凡侧眼看着，心下感叹，多么漂亮的身体。

　　肌肉纤长，紧贴骨骼，肢体纤细，身段平整，侧面看是一张再平没有的纸，只是似乎皮肤不如以前白皙，也不如以前细腻，才一天就晒黑了？大概现状总是与记忆中有出入的吧。

　　不需要细看他身上的每个角落，只要想想这是吴世勋的身体，脑海里浮现出那张冷漠又纯真的脸，仅仅是存在这是他身体的一部分的意识，就还有什么满足不了的，还有什么是值得追求的。

　　他总是这个世界上最好的。

　　晚上他们在四周的黑暗里，在微弱的月光下，在狭窄的异地，悄悄交换他们的爱意。

　　他们是这样荒淫的珍惜短暂的欢愉，不会有人狭隘的将此称之为爱情。吴亦凡始终认为他的爱情该是神圣的、纯洁的，但此时，他不能遵守他早前定下的教义，他的心和他的手，都吸附在一个实体上，一副具象存在的身体上。

　　爱情存在在思想里，思想该是游移的，它生长在天地万物间，是不会消灭的，但是不能寄生在一个有实在存活年限的物体上的。物象湮灭，那爱情该何去何从呢。

　　可他是世间最好的，他的容貌、他的思想、他的身体，都是最好的。

　　凡人无法对最好的选择，说不。

　　吴世勋高潮的时候在他耳边叫，亦凡……

　　真想堵住你的嘴，让你只能进不能出，你的一切都是宝贵的。你是一座肥沃的矿，我做你面前的高山，没有人得以靠近你，你会保存最原始、最无知的状态，从盘古开天辟地，活到星辰陨落。万物生生不息，只有你是永远不变的，只有你在永变的生长中是亘古恒存的。

　　再一天，吴亦凡起床的时候已经是下午了，吴世勋靠在床边，睁大双眼好奇的盯着他，在他醒来的第一时间，脆生生的叫了句，“哥。”

　　真是可爱，这叫他想起他刚和吴世勋认识的时候，他也是这么可爱。文静的相貌，心情好的时候活泼淘气，不高兴了就跟人赌气，不把人折磨到位不会叫人好过。

　　而这已经是第三个了，只要他还在，这里就还会有更多长得一样的人，他们共用的那一张脸，现在远在他摸不着的地方。

　　>>>

　　他的爱人在远方，每夜睡不同的姑娘。

　　吴世勋扒着窗户看外面璀璨的街灯，可悲的他，完全不知道外面到底发生了什么。

　　千军万马冲向他的爱人，可他却一无所知。

　　>>>

　　当然身体会有不一样，身高、胖瘦都不一样，那个人的好总是无法全部复制的，不过只要那一张脸就够了。

　　也不仅仅只要男孩，年轻的姑娘，甚至年龄长于吴亦凡的少妇，也戴上那层美丽的皮囊，在深夜去诱惑他，在阳光下去欺骗他。

　　他已经不在乎身材的差异，或是肤色是否白皙，质感是否细腻，他沉浸在肉欲的沼泽里，感官的喜好和渴望已成灭顶之灾。除此以外，他又有什么好在意的。

　　美色和真相，哪个更加重要？

　　>>>

　　吴世勋没想过自己的耐心有这么好。

　　在吴亦凡走后的第九天，吴亦凡的母亲打电话给他。

　　他们的关系他母亲不知道，但在一起生活是知道的。

　　他母亲问他，“吴亦凡忙什么呢，早就让他去一趟，都多少天了还没动身？”

　　吴世勋开口的时候，声音抑制不住的颤抖，“他……他没去吗？”

　　“他舅舅今天才打电话给我说他根本没去，还以为他有什么事耽误了，等了一天又一天，手机也打不通，你告诉我他现在都在忙什么，这小子是不是想死了？”

　　“会不会……是……那边信号不好？”

　　“说是村子，其实是在市区，有什么信号不好的。”

　　他母亲还在缠着吴世勋问，他现在干什么，为什么不接电话，吴世勋连安抚都做不到，匆匆敷衍了两句心不在焉的话。

　　那他现在……在哪里？

　　>>>

　　吴亦凡已病入膏肓，每日陪伴在他身边的都是一张相同的脸，除了这张脸其他部分却越来越敷衍，甚至于和现在的吴世勋完全不同的身体，也充作侥幸心理凑到他身边，吸引他的注意。

　　吴世勋见到吴亦凡的时候，他正抱着一个身高只到他腰的孩子。

　　吴亦凡的脸依然没变，但他面上的神采却已枯败，他的全部精力与热情已被大量的消耗，他将要被掏空了。

　　他凑在那孩子的脖间亲吻，他宽大的手用力的抚摸孩子的臀背，那孩子懵懂无知的顶着他那一张脸，手里还拿着一个破旧的玩具……

　　吴世勋终于忍不住干呕起来，他跑离那个地方，却依然止不住想起刚才亲眼所见的那副景象，仿佛还能够听到那种细微的亲吻和抚摸的悉索声。

　　他呕到眼角湿润，有生理的眼泪汇集在眼尾流下来。他确实也很想哭，他很难过，他无法忍受。

　　他所见之处，都是和他长着一模一样的脸的人，那些人有高有矮，有胖有瘦，有男有女，从每个房屋和村子的角落钻出来，在道路上穿梭，向他走来，再经过他，离他而去。

　　他蹲在草丛里哭泣，青草的汁液沾上他的身体，他却还是他，他的味道还是他，他裸露在外皮肤上的通透干净的颜色也还是他。

　　>>>

　　吴亦凡见到吴世勋的时候，并没有产生过多的激情，他一直维持着饱满的热情，恣意宣泄他丰盈的爱意。

　　他张开双臂迎接他的爱人，吴世勋面含悲色，站在原地，叫他，“哥。”

　　真实重要吗，还是美色呢。

　　吴亦凡想起吴世勋是不会出现在这个地方的，他在远方，住在他们经营多年的爱巢里，睡在他的印记里。这个地方的吴世勋，都只是实在却虚假的一张脸。

　　他伸手去摸吴世勋耳后的位置，他没有躲。

　　他猛地缩回手，一边跑远一边叫喊着，“你不是他！你不是他！”

　　吴世勋坐在空无一人的房屋里，从白日坐到深夜，窗外月光皎洁，照在他的脸上，是一样的银白与美丽。

　　他从耳后逐渐撕下一张脸皮面具，露出的，是和面具一模一样的脸。

　　END


End file.
